The Stars in the Gang
by claudia-scags
Summary: What happens when our favorite crime fighting team gets caught up in a gang attack? My first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, **

**This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to explain the weird format. I originally wrote this for a friend and I put it in full script form. **

**I hope you like it!**

**I love reviews by the way…**

_Angela is driving home from work one day and sees a gang running out of an alley looking suspicious. She leaves her car after calling it in, but a gang member looks at her, and then runs away. The police find five dead bodies, arranged in a star pattern and so Dr. Brennan is called to the scene. There, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Brennan are gathered around the group of bodies._

**Angela-**

There are no skulls, so I cannot run a Facial Recognitions test.

**Brennan-**

Hopefully there is some DNA in the bones, because there are no ID's or fingers for the fingerprints.

**Hodgins-**

This has to be the dump site, because I can't find any bugs to analyze.

**Cam-**

The femur length indicates that these are just kids.

**Angela- **

Poor kids. I hope we can find who did this.

**Brenna**n-

We will Angela. No matter what, we will find them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of my story. **

**I hope you guys like it!**

_Brennan is at the lab, working on paper work, when her phone rings. It is Booth. They have found another group of bodies, 5 blocks away. They eventually have a total of 25 bodies and 5 dump sites. The next day, Angela does not show up for work. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Cam, Brennan, and Hodgins are in the lab examining the bones._

**Hodgins-**

Anyone talked to Angela?

**Brennan-**

I would assume she has H1N1 and does not want to infect the lab, so she is staying well away from us.

_Cam rolls her eyes._

**Cam-**

Neither of you know Angela at all, do you? Angela's very emotional and she just can't see little dead kid's bones. I think she will be back tomorrow.

_Brennan picks up the phone up and calls Booth._

**Brennan-**

Hey Booth, where are you?

_Short pause_

**Brennan- **

I think you should come to the Jeffersonian.

**Booth- **

Why Bones? I am kind of busy here. I have Parker today, remember?

**Brennan-**

Of course I remember. But it has to do with the bodies.

**Booth-**

I can't come in until I find a sitter.

**Brennan-**

I'm sure that Cam would find it enjoyable to give Parker a tour of all of the autopsy tools and such.

**Booth-**

Yeah I guess she would, but I don't think that I feel comfortable with a 9 year old around all those dead kids. He might get nightmares.

**Brennan-**

How about Sweets? You know how well they get along.

**Booth-**

I will be there in ten minutes.

_Ten minutes later Booth walks into the Jeffersonian._

**Booth-**

Hey Bones!

_Brennan turns around and sees him without Parker. She starts getting ready to go somewhere._

**Booth-**

Where are you going Bones? I just got here.

**Brennan- **

To the lab. I need to see if Cam has C.O.D.

**Booth-**

Oh ok. Are we going somewhere after that?

**Brennan- **

I thought we could go and investigate the first crime scene to see if we saw anything unusual we didn't see last time.

_They both walk to the lab._

**Brennan- **

Hey Cam, did we get anything from the bodies?

**Cam-**

Other than identification and a time of death, no. C.O.D. is still undetermined. I would assume that it has something to do with the heads, seeing as they are all missing.

**Booth- **

So we find the heads; chances are we find cause of death?

**Cam- **

Right you are.

**Booth- **

Ok well Bones and I are going to the first crime scene to investigate.

**Cam- **

Just be careful!

_She calls after them_.

**Brennan-**

You know we always are!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me again. So I think I'm gonna post every day until I get to the end and hopefully try to work on other stories too. Tell me what you think! **

**I have been having a bad week. I accidentally forgot to write a disclaimer for my first two chapters. So, if any of you Fox people are out there and reading my story, please don't sue. I am writing one now. I own no parts of Bones and/or Fox. **

_They are getting out of their car and walking towards the crime scene._

**Brennan-**

Why do people do stuff like this?

**Booth-**

Well Bones, some people are just stupid like that.

_They stop and Brennan spots a scrap of paper near Booth's foot. She goes to pick it up and scares Booth._

**Booth-**

Whoa there. Ever heard of personal space?

**Brennan-**

I have, thank you very much. However, there is a scrap of paper right next to your shoe and I think that it is evidence.

**Booth- **

Ok. Well, since you are the one with the plastic gloves on, feel free to pick it up.

_Booth backs up so she can pick up the paper. She stands back up._

**Brennan-**

It is a note. It says "If you want to find Angela, you have to get through us." This is definitely evidence. I need to get an evidence bag. But I wonder who "us" is…

Booth-

_(Looking towards the back of the alley)_

I think that "us" means them.

**Brennan**

_(looking up towards Booth) _**–**

You know, you really do need to be much more specific. I have no clue who-

_Booth has pulled her behind him with his gun out and aimed when she steps out from behind him and says:_

**Brennan-**

It's ok Booth. I think that I can communicate with these men.

**Booth-**

_Angrily, as if trying to scare her._

SHUT UP BONES! These men are dangerous. They will not hesitate to kill you and you are not trained on hostile situations, so get behind me and stay quiet!

_Brennan does as she is told. Booth opens fire on the men that he can see but others are coming from the other direction and they first knock out Brennan, and then put a gun to Booth's head. _

**Man with gun-**

It is over Agent Booth. We have your partner and now we have you. I would advise that you drop your weapon. Otherwise we will be forced to shoot.

**Booth-**

_Stops shooting but does not lower his gun._

How did you know my name?

**Man with gun-**

I know people. And I know you. I know that you will not continue to shoot when another person's life is in danger. You should lower your gun, or I will be forced to shoot you and your partner.

**Booth-**

I will lower my gun only if you promise no harm will come to my partner.

**Man with gun-**

I can promise that.

_Booth lowers his gun and the man knocks him out with the butt of his gun. Booth is left lying on the ground and the men take Brennan. After a while, Booth wakes up. He sits up groggily and looks around for Brennan. He finds a note that reads:_

"Now we've got your friend and your partner. You better not look for either or they will both die and you will never see them again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I am going to do my very best to post every day because this story is already done and saved on my computer… but if I don't please don't get mad at me. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Or the tv show. Sadly.**

_Brennan is being forced, while blindfolded, into a very dark room. The door is immediately slammed and locked upon her entry. She rips off the blindfold and turns around, pounding on the door, yelling:_

**Brennan-**

I am an FBI Agent! This is kidnapping! Let me out this instant!

_A voice comes from behind her that seems like it is coming from very far away. Brennan turns and she can barely see Angela, propped up in a corner. _

**Angela-**

Don't even try to get them to let you out. Save your energy for later because they will come to get information and they won't stop unless you give it to them.

**Brennan-**

Angela!

_She runs to her side and kneels down to help her when a man comes in the room. Angela reaches up an arm to shield her eyes, as if they are not accustomed to the light yet. The man closes the door and turns on a flashlight. _

**Man-**

I see you two are already becoming fast friends. Well I'm sorry to break up this little tea party, but I was ordered to bring the fresh meat in for questioning and the boss does not like waiting, does he, Angela?

_He turns to look at Angela and she avoids his gaze. Meanwhile Brennan has stood up and is advancing towards him, ready to attack._

**Brennan-**

Are you referring to me as the fresh meat? I do have a name and it is Temperance Brennan, Forensic Anthropologist.

**Man-**

Ah… so you were lying when you said you were FBI. Well then, that will make my job so much easier.

_He sees that she is getting ready to attack and advances quickly, catching her off guard. He grabs one of her arms and spins her around, pinning it behind her back until she cries out in pain._

**Man- **

Never try to pull that little stunt again, missy, or I may be forced to shoot. Too bad. I hate to see that pretty little face of yours hurting.

**Brennan**-

What do you want with me?

**Angela**-

They want information! Don't give it to them!

_The man spins around, letting go of Brennan, who falls to the ground, rubbing her wrist. The man slaps Angela and yells at her:_

**Man**-

Shut up! I don't need you to spill the beans for me! I will tell her when I feel like it!

_A voice comes in the room like an intercom and says "_vamos! sacarla de la habitación_!"_

**Brennan**-

Hurry up? Get her out of the room? In Spanish? You should have done better than that. But come on; let's go before you get in trouble. I want to find out what I need to tell you.

**Man**-

Now that's more like it. Alright, very sorry to have to so this but it is company policy, I have to blindfold you.

_The man blindfolds her and leads her out of the room. Angela starts crying and you can see a red mark where the man slapped her. _

_Brennan is tied to a straight wooden chair, blindfolded. A man walks in and she hears the door shut and asks:_

**Brennan**-

Who is that? What do you want?

**Man**-

I cannot tell you who I am. But I can tell you what I want. I need to find out about the Curie Strain, created by Jonathan Neder.

**Brennan**-

_Under her breath,_

What did he create this time?

**Man-**

That's exactly what I intend to figure out. And I need your help to do it. Now how did he make it? You sure do seem to know him well.

**Brennan**-

What will you do if I tell you about this strain?

**Man**-

_Acting evilly the whole time. Eventually comes and leans over her shoulder from behind the chair. _

We will take over one of his plants and steal huge quantities of this, and inject random people with the disease so that everyone becomes infected and we will be the only ones with the antidote.

_Brennan struggles to break free of her bonds and jerks her head towards him, trying to hit him. _

**Man-**

Of course, depending on how well you cooperate, I may or may not have you be the first person to try this poison on.

_He walks out of the room._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. It is a really good thing that I have this all the way written and finished because I just spent ten minutes at my computer trying to figure out what to say for the Author's Note. **

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it! Please review…**

**Btw I own absolutely nothing relating to the show. Which is really just too bad.**

_Booth is driving towards the lab, still trying to clear his head. He calls the lab and Hodgins picks up._

**Hodgins**-

Hello?

**Booth- **

Hey Hodgins, I need you to set up the handwriting sample machine. I have two notes and Brennan is missing. I think these notes have something to do with her disappearance.

**Hodgins- **

What? She's gone? What happened?

**Booth- **

I think she was kidnapped and I would rather not talk about it. Get that stupid handwriting machine ready!

_He is about to hang up the phone when he sees a skull sitting on his backseat._

What the hell is that?

**Hodgins- **

What?

**Booth-**

There is a skull or something in my backseat!

_He pulls over and gets into the backseat of his car._

**Booth-**

Hodgins, I found another note. This one is in code.

**Hodgins-**

What kind of code? I mean, there are thousands or codes to use.

_He continues rambling until he is cut off by Booth_

**Booth-**

You know what? I really don't care what kind of code it is! I need it solved pronto!

**Hodgins-**

Get it back to the lab and I will see what I can do.

**Booth-**

You'll solve it, that's what you will do!

_He hangs up. Then he gets back into his car and starts driving. The scene changes to Hodgins in the lab and he looks at his phone and says_

**Hodgins-**

I think someone is a little stressed out. Hey Will, come here real quick, ok?

**Will-**

Yeah?

**Hodgins-**

Are you any good at breaking codes?

**Will-**

Yeah I guess I am pretty good. Why do you ask?

**Hodgins-**

_Booth is walking in and stops and stands behind Hodgins as he continues to speak. Will is trying to get him to stop talking with hand motions and such._

Oh, Agent Booth is having a bad day and he just found a note that is in code, so of course he thinks that we can solve it because we are lab techs.

**Will-**

Guess who's here?

**Hodgins-**

It's Booth and he's standing right behind me, huh?

_Will nods and he turns to look at Booth._

I am very sorry for that outburst, but I think we are all a little bit stressed out right now. But what does the paper say?

_Booth hands over the paper and gives Will the skull, which by now is in an evidence bag._

**Hodgins-**

What do I know about code? Here Will, I'll trade ya.

_They trade and within seconds, Will runs to the table, grabs paper and a pen, and starts writing feverishly._

**Will-**

Here we go, got it! Alright, this is what it says: "If you have the information, we will let your partner go."

**Booth-**

What kind of information do they want?

**Will-**

I think we should focus on finding out who "they" are first of all.

**Hodgins-**

This skull has a puncture wound on the forehead. Could have been C.O.D. I will see if Cam can come in to determine whether or not this is the fatal blow.


End file.
